Sacrifice et volonté
by Simakai
Summary: La libération des SHM du laboratoire où ils ont passé leur vie.


Retour à mon style habituel: la souffrance. Une idée sur la libération des SHM et sur la relation entre eux... hé oui, ils ont des soeurs. Vous en faites pas, ça va pas durer.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

_Moi qui n'ai que ma vie à offrir en cadeau_

_Je ferai de mon âme le plus grand des oiseaux_

_(Tryo)_

OoOoO

Modèle 01 – Yazoo – 22e année

-Yazoo, est-ce que ça va?

La voix de l'enfant était plaintive, suppliante. Il fallait qu'il aille bien, il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il continue… Il ne l'avait pas libéré pour le voir mourir aussitôt!

-Oui, petit frère. Occupe-toi plutôt des autres.

Mais il restait allongé, les yeux fermés, se vidant de ses forces rapidement. Kadaj passa une main sur la joue froide de son frère, et il cligna des yeux de frustration, puis il rampa – que pouvait-il faire d'autre? – jusqu'au tube à Mako suivant.

Modèle 02 – Loz – 20e année

Kadaj leva son bras affaibli et actionna le levier. Le tube s'ouvrit, laissant tomber un grand corps nu, trempé de Mako. Il n'était même pas conscient, mais il était toujours vivant.

-Loz, murmura Yazoo en le sentant à ses côtés. C'est bien… continue, Kadaj…

Modèle 03 – Maniz – 18e année

Kadaj s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé. Le moindre geste lui coûtait une énergie qui lui était très précieuse. Ils devaient tous s'en sortir vivants, c'était ce qu'il s'était promis. S'en sortir vivants, tous les cinq. Il observa un instant le corps nu de sa sœur dans le tube transparent, puis il leva le bras pour la troisième fois et actionna le levier qui la libéra.

Maniz tomba à quatre pattes, et elle se replia sur elle-même. Kadaj rampa à ses côtés, heureux qu'elle soit consciente.

-J'ai froid, petit frère…

-Attends encore un peu, Maniz… attends juste un peu, d'accord?

Elle se roula en boule, pour tenter de réchauffer sa peau qui lui semblait glacée après la brûlure du Mako. Kadaj lui frotta le dos durant quelques secondes, peut-être pour la réchauffer, peut-être pour la rassurer, puis il se mit à nouveau à ramper. Dernier tube, son autre sœur.

Modèle 04 – Tariq – 16e année

Il laissa voguer sa main vers le haut, puis il la laissa tomber sur le levier. Il eut vaguement conscience du corps qui tombait lourdement, juste à côté de lui, mais il avait déjà fermé les yeux. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait maintenant se reposer. Se reposer ou mourir. C'était deux choses très proches, dans son esprit embrouillé.

OoOoO

-Kadaj!

C'était une belle voix de jeune fille… la voix de sa sœur Maniz. Sa voix calme et apaisante, chaude et rassurante.

-Nous avons eu si peur pour toi…

-Je sais.

-Tu nous as tous sauvés, Kadaj, tu nous as tous libérés de ces affreux tubes…

-Nous devons encore partir d'ici…

-C'est maintenant ou jamais, petit frère, dit soudain la voix grave mais douce de Yazoo, l'aîné.

Kadaj ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il se réveillait comme il s'était endormi, exactement au même endroit, dans la même posture, toujours nu, toujours frigorifié. Il n'avait pas vraiment repris des forces, mais en entendant son frère, il hocha la tête et tenta de se relever. Yazoo l'aida et le soutint debout.

Loz était appuyé contre le mur, debout, regardant attentivement le couloir. Il avait ouvert la porte on ne sait comment, puisqu'elle était normalement verrouillée, et il observait le couloir. Tariq n'était pas là, Kadaj supposait qu'elle était partie en éclaireur.

-Ils reviendront, vous savez… ils nous captureront à nouveau, dit soudainement Maniz, dans une vague de panique.

Kadaj la regarda sévèrement et trouva la force de la gifler, faiblement, mais elle porta quand même sa main à sa joue. Une larme se forma au coin de son œil.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça, Maniz! s'écria le cadet. Tu ne peux pas admettre la défaite alors que nous sommes si proches, si proches du but!

-Je… je suis désolée…

Kadaj, déjà presque à bout de forces, faillit glisser par terre. Yazoo le retint par les épaules et alla l'asseoir contre le mur.

-Où est Tariq? demanda Kadaj après un soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement.

-Elle est partie explorer le laboratoire, expliqua Loz en se tournant vivement vers lui.

-Depuis une demi-heure, ajouta tristement Yazoo.

-C'est long… c'est trop long! s'exclama Loz.

Il partit en clopinant, appuyé d'une main contre le mur. Les autres ne tentèrent pas de le retenir – c'était la seule chose à faire. Ils attendirent en silence, un silence plein de sentiments, de joie et de désespoir. De pensée en pensée, les trois Esprits rassemblés communiquaient par le vide, par de simples regards, par de faibles gestes.

Mère les liait. Mère leur avait donné la force d'exister. Mère avait accordé à Kadaj la force de libérer ses frères et sœurs. Leur Famille. Leur Unité. Mère.

Et maintenant? Elle était leur conscience collective, elle était eux, ils étaient elle. De tout leur corps, de toute leur âme, de toute leur volonté. Mère. Jenova, la maîtresse du Ciel et de la Terre. La Beauté immuable, qui avait fait planer sur tous leurs rêves son ombre bienfaisante.

Cinq modèles, cinq clones de Sephiroth, injectés de cellules de Jenova, baignés depuis leur enfance dans le Mako. Cinq jeunes personnes aux cheveux gris, aux corps pâles, et aux yeux d'un vert inquiétant. Cinq clones portant un numéro tatoué dans le bas du dos, entre les deux reins, tracé à l'encre bleue.

Y-01.

L-02.

M-03.

T-04.

K-05.

Loz revint, portant Tariq dans ses bras. Les trois autres remarquèrent aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas. Les bras ballants de la jeune fille, son cou qui formait un angle étrange, ses yeux ouverts mais vides, et surtout le sang, le sang écarlate qui coulait de son ventre.

Kadaj se leva, hypnotisé par le spectacle horrible du cadavre de sa sœur. Tariq. Grande Tariq. Son corps large, musculeux, sa haute taille, ses seins pleins, ses cheveux courts, elle était un peu comme Loz, sous une forme féminine.

Loz la déposa par terre. Il était en larmes. Il murmurait sans cesse le nom de Tariq. Tariq. Tariq. Comme une mélopée funèbre. Kadaj s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la contempla longuement. Yazoo vint aussi à ses côtés, mais il avait fermé les yeux. Maniz était stupéfiée, elle avait posé une main sur sa bouche et il semblait qu'elle non plus ne bougerait jamais plus. Et Loz continuait à pleurer en hoquetant.

-Je… je l'ai trouvée comme ça… Ils ont dû la repérer… Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre…

-Chut.

Yazoo posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le regarda. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour expliquer une telle horreur.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une respiration entrecoupée, celle de Kadaj. Il se penchait, petit à petit, sur le corps de Tariq, en versant des larmes.

-Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, petit frère? demanda Yazoo.

-Elle est morte, on ne peut rien y changer, ajouta Loz d'une voix tremblante mais décidée.

-Morte… répéta Maniz d'une voix faible.

-Vous ne l'entendez pas, s'étonna Kadaj. Vous n'entendez pas Mère? Elle me parle, moi, elle me hurle de… mais je ne veux pas…

Il frôla le bras du cadavre de Tariq du bout des doigts. Ses deux frères s'étonnèrent vivement de ne pas être capables d'entendre Mère. D'habitude, elle s'adressait à eux tous… ils regardaient Kadaj d'un air avide, presque envieux.

-Que te dit-elle? implora Yazoo. Que dit-elle à ton âme?

-Elle me dit…

La voix de Kadaj n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Elle me dit que nous devons reprendre des forces, et pour ce faire, nous devons…

Il pointa Tariq d'un doigt tremblant.

-Nous devons consommer sa chair.

Un long silence suivit.

Comment contester la volonté de Mère? Comment contester celle qui était leur vie? Ils devaient obéir, obéir de leur mieux, obéir pour leur salut. Elle avait indéniablement raison, mais…

C'était Tariq…

Kadaj, comme mué par une autre volonté que la sienne, se pencha, prit le bras de Tariq et le porta à sa bouche. Les autres, écœurés, détournèrent le regard. Il mordit la chair encore chaude de sa sœur et l'avala malgré ses hauts-le cœur. Il se dégoûtait, mais il obéissait à Mère, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mère. Et il reprit une seconde bouchée.

OoOoO

Après le funeste repas, les quatre clones décidèrent de s'aventurer dans les couloirs, tous ensemble. S'ils devaient mourir, autant le faire ensemble. Et ils se défendraient mieux en groupe.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et ils n'avaient pas trouvé de vêtements. Les autres pièces étaient principalement des entrepôts ou des salles de machines et d'ordinateurs, des choses auxquelles ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne voulaient que la liberté, mais le laboratoire semblait être infini, s'étirant le long de corridors obscurs pour ne mener qu'à d'autres corridors. Au moins, ils n'avaient croisé personne…

Ils pouvaient marcher plus aisément, leur vision était meilleure, ils se sentaient mieux – mais à quel prix! Kadaj aurait voulu se débarrasser du goût du sang qui s'attardait dans sa bouche, mais rien à faire… en croquant, quelque chose s'était écroulé dans son esprit, quelque chose… qui ne pourrait pas revenir…

Pourquoi Mère lui avait-elle demandé une telle chose?

Loz était devant. Il était le plus fort physiquement, il n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Yazoo avait trouvé un court bâton avec lequel il espérait les défendre. Il formait l'arrière-garde. Maniz et Kadaj, entre les deux, étaient sans défense. Ils se tenaient la main, pour se rassurer mutuellement. Loz leva soudainement le bras et s'arrêta.

Bruits de pas. Nulle part où se cacher.

-Hé! Qui êtes-vous?

C'était un garde. Sans même leur donner le temps de répondre, il leur tira dessus. Du sang gicla, le sang d'un peu tout le monde. Loz fonça sur l'homme, sans prêter attention à ses blessures, et il le frappa au visage, une, deux fois, puis il lui tordit le cou. L'homme était mort. Loz s'effondra en même temps que lui.

Kadaj avait reçu une balle au bras droit. Il souffrait affreusement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce bras ne fonctionnerait plus jamais comme avant, et qu'il devrait dorénavant se contenter du gauche. Il se tourna vers Yazoo, qui se tenait la hanche comme s'il voulait y enfoncer ses doigts, puis vers Maniz. Elle portait deux horribles trous au ventre. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Maniz, souffla Kadaj. Hé, grande sœur… t'as pas le droit de nous abandonner comme ça!

Loz revint en boitant. Il avait plusieurs plaies, mais par chance, les balles s'étaient contentées de l'effleurer. Il saignait beaucoup malgré tout. Il décida d'ignorer sa douleur et de prendre sa sœur. La porter sur son dos. Supporter son poids, le sang, les râles.

Kadaj alla jusqu'au cadavre du garde. Il portait deux armes étranges, des fusils effilés. Gunblades. Il en donna un à Yazoo et s'en garda un, en attendant, même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas s'en servir à cause de son bras droit en sale état.

Ils avancèrent à nouveau, longtemps, trop longtemps. Maniz agonisait sur le dos de Loz, et ils ne pouvaient même pas la soigner. Ils n'avaient rien, pas même des vêtements pour la couvrir. Soudain, le visage de Kadaj se crispa, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Non!

-Kadaj, tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer! s'exclama Yazoo.

-C'est Mère… vous ne l'entendez toujours pas?

_Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi seulement moi?_

-Non…

-Elle me dit… elle me dit que Maniz ne pourra pas être sauvée. Par conséquent…

Il reprit son souffle, et poursuivit :

-Nous devons l'achever nous-mêmes.

Un profond silence suivit.

Comment contester la volonté de Mère? Comment contester celle qui était leur vie? Ils devaient obéir, obéir de leur mieux, obéir pour leur salut. Elle avait indéniablement raison, mais…

C'était Maniz.

Loz déposa Maniz par terre. Elle avait entendu. Son visage était paniqué, crispé de douleur et de peur. Elle trouva la force d'articuler :

-Tu vas vraiment le faire, petit frère?

Kadaj appuya le gunblade sur la tempe de sa sœur et tira sans hésiter, puis ferma aussitôt les yeux.

-Mère… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire? murmura-t-il, implorant.

Il soupira longuement, et il s'écroula, baignant dans le liquide visqueux qui sortait de la plaie dans la tête de sa sœur.

OoOoO

_Mère… mère… je n'ai que ma vie à t'offrir… je te donnais ma vie, pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir autant?_

_Tu m'as choisi? Choisi pourquoi?_

_Non, je ne contesterai plus ta volonté. Mais c'est difficile._

_Je t'aime, Mère._

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me choisisses?_

_Non! Ne prends pas mes frères! Ne les fais pas souffrir comme je souffre!_

_Je suis à toi._

_Je te trouverai._

_Oui, je suis à toi. Prends moi._

OoOoO

Il s'éveilla sans s'éveiller vraiment.

-Mère…

Loz, qui le portait sur son dos comme il l'avait fait pour Maniz, sursauta en entendant sa voix. Kadaj, rapidement conscient, se laissa tomber et se mit à avancer seul. Il prit la tête de ses deux frères, machinalement, et ouvrit une porte devant eux. C'était un entrepôt de vêtements. Il désigna des vestes, pantalons et bottes de cuir à ses frères d'un geste brusque, posés sur une table comme s'ils les attendaient.

-Pour vous.

Yazoo et Loz s'entreregardèrent, intrigués du changement de caractère de leur jeune frère, mais ils obéirent sans discuter. Il avait la voix de l'Autorité… en plus, les vêtements désignés leur allaient parfaitement. Ils étaient maintenant vêtus de chaud cuir noir, ils se sentaient merveilleusement bien.

-Suivez moi.

Kadaj les précéda dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes identiques, quand soudain il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. À première vue, il semblait n'y avoir que des machines, mais Kadaj prit un curieux objet en métal sur une table et le tendit à Loz.

-Pour toi.

-Une arme?

-Dual Hound.

Il aida Loz à l'installer sur son bras musclé, rapidement, comme s'il avait accompli ces gestes toute sa vie, puis il repartit le long des couloirs. Ses deux frères avaient du mal à le suivre. Yazoo souffla à Loz :

-Crois-tu… que c'est bien lui?

-Non… non, c'est Mère en lui.

-J'espère que Kadaj reviendra vite. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment Mère, mais j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi. Même si c'est Mère.

-Je veux rester avec lui, Loz.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi.

-Pour le protéger de lui-même…

-Tu… Tu crois qu'il reviendra?

-Je ne sais pas…

Kadaj les attendait au tournant d'un coin, en souriant, un sourire qui lui déformait étrangement le visage.

-Nous en sommes enfin sortis.

En effet, il y avait de grandes fenêtres. Devant eux, des montagnes arides et des précipices, le paysage de Wutai, dehors il y avait des gardes armés de sabres, mais peu importait, c'était dehors, c'était la liberté…

Loz brisa la vitre avec sa nouvelle arme, et ils quittèrent enfin le laboratoire. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, trois frères, trois clones de Sephiroth, trois fils d'une mère immortelle, recherchée inlassablement, trois jeunes hommes voués à un pénible destin, un destin tracé dans le sang, la mort et les flammes. Trois au lieu de cinq. Trois.

Yazoo.

Loz.

Kadaj.


End file.
